


Inaction

by Labyrinthofchaos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/pseuds/Labyrinthofchaos
Summary: This little drabble is inspired by the song Inaction by We are Scientists.





	Inaction

The floor was cold. Grit was rubbing its way into her pores as she lay on the ground. Curtains drawn shut and the lights off, giving no indication as to which room she was in currently. Not that it mattered anyway. She knew where she was. It wasn’t the way the carpet felt as it rubbed against her cheek as she roused. It wasn’t the smell of the lavender candle that had burnt itself out the day before. It wasn’t the pills on the nightstand. Nor was it the gentle sound of the ocean playing on the phone. It was the girl beside her.

They were both splayed out on the floor, both completely wrecked since the night before. It was too much of a blur to recall what happened, but they both know what did. They were both fine with it. The two had come to terms with who they were and pinned the badges they crafted in their minds on each other in forms of dark discolouration on collarbones.

No makeup was used to cover what they did. The women didn’t care what the press did with the information that the two left the house of the other.

Now they continued on living. People kept asking questions, and they kept answering. The answers met with scowls or a cold shoulder, and though they both knew what others thought; they didn’t give a damn.

Chloe’s father didn’t pay enough attention to his daughter to notice at all, so she left. No exchange between him and her, and she was grateful. However, the silence that had existed between them still cut her deep; solace found in the arms of her girlfriend.

Sabrina worked hard. Talked with her father, who accepted the relationship silently, but reaffirmed later that no, disowning wasn’t the word of the day; happiness was. To Chloe, the rest of everything was bliss. Too many nights of blacking out to find her way into the redhead’s arms. Too long to finally find where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is inspired by the song Inaction by We are Scientists.


End file.
